Protect
by Canadian girl eh
Summary: Ever wonder what was going through Derek's mind in the Reckoning, when Andrew had a "lethal" spell aimed at Chloe?


_**"Derek wants me to break out and look for our Dad."**_

_** "How? Like, break out? You can't-"**_

_** "That's no big deal." He settled back on the bench. "When your raised as us, it's different. The rules are different. They have to be. If there's, trouble you run."**_

__Chloe and Simon. The Summoning by Kelley Armstrong. Page 262.

For Derek, the rules of life were always rather complicated.

He had to follow three different sets of rules from three different parts of himself. The wolf, the pretending human, and the supernatural.

The human rules have been drilled into his head since he was at the lab where he was born. _Don't lie, don't hurt others, don't kill, don't . . . _the list went on.

The supernatural rules were almost the opposite. _Lie to protect the secret, hurt others if you have to, kill if necessary just dispose the body properly._

Now, it was the wolf rules that were harder to ignore. Hard to block out when they rang in your head contently, whispered like back-round music. _Claim it, it's yours. Make them look away first. Don't let anyone else have it. Protect what is yous. Protect what is your. Protect what is your._

Out of all the rules that Derek had in his life, that was the one that was always at the back off his mind, ready to leap forward when the time came, enforcing the rule.

And the wolf in Derek wouldn't let him forget that one rule, making the other rules bend and break.

Simon in trouble? Just like that, a rule was gone.

_ Don't hurt others._

Simon stuck at Lyle house? Good-bye rule.

_Don't lie._

Chloe threatened? There goes another rule.

_Don't kill._

His whole life Derek was living different rules for each part of him, and he never really broke any. And then this year he broke them all in about six months.

So here he was with most of those he cared for. Simon, Chloe and even Tori. Andrew stood in front of them, a life taking spell aimed at Chloe. The sparks dancing on his finger tips, almost eager to be let free. The wolf was barking the rule at him, but Derek was determined not to break the other rules twice. If he didn't have to hurt or kill Andrew he wouldn't.

Derek could hear Andrew talking, his words not processing. All that Derek could see was sparks, aimed at Chloe. And then she said something and Andrew said one word back and it finally got through his min.

_ "Lethal"_

And for a minute the wolf was in charge. Taking over and controlling what was about to happen, growling, ready to attack. It said to hell with the other rules, demanding that Derek stick to one.

_Protect what is yours._

Derek could see Tori about to cast, warning them what she was about to do. With lives at risk here, now was not the time to rely on Tori and her spell casting abilities. Chloe might get killed because of her. _No._ Tori wasn't going to do a thing. _No. _

Derek didn't even realize that he growled the words out until his eyes were on Tori.

Andrew kept talking, always talking. Then Simon sat on his hands and Tori moved where Andrew could see her.

"Derek." Andrew said, not aware that he was testing on the wolf's last nerve. He was basically digging his own grave, and he didn't even know it. Derek clenched his hands, intense gaze glued to Andrew.

_"_Derek._" _Andrew said, sharper, acting like he had power over Derek.

_"What?"_ Derek growled out.

Andrew flinched. This man was weak, had no backbone, and wasn't going to fight hard. Easy to take down. Another rule was going to be broken again.

Andrew straighten. "Turn around."

"No."

_Protect what is yours._

_ "Derek."_

Derek tilted his head, not letting the others see his face. But he let the wolf come out, let Andrew see that, yes, he was dangerous when someone threatened what was his. Andrew must have seen it, because he wavered, gulping, not able to meet his eyes.

"Derek." A small voice whispered. "Please don't do this."

It was probably one of the only voices that would have been able to tear him from what was about to happen. And it was like a bucket of water was being poured over his head, awakening his from whatever trance he was in. Derek was in charge again.

"Do as he says. Please." Chloe said, her voice clear and worried.

_Protect what is yours._

He nodded and did what Andrew said, turning to face the wall.

Andrew and Simon talked. Bickered and got angry, but Derek still wasn't listening. He was thinking about how to get out off this. He could go after Andrew, but he'd still have time to hit Chloe with the spell, even if Derek took him by surprise. Relying on Tori and Simon wasn't going to happen, not when so many thing could go wrong.

Simon suddenly jumped to his feet, voice louder, tone angry. Derek shot him a look. It was no time to be pushing Andrew. Simon sunk down to the floor again.

Then Andrew kept talking. Derek didn't even think about what he was doing. He just knew that this was the only way to get Chloe out of this unharmed.

_Protect what is your._

Derek lunged, knocking Chloe to the ground, shielding her. And when his body jerked from the spell, he waited for the pain.

* * *

_Save what is yours._

_Soooo, what did you guys think? It was just a random thing that came to mind, and I don't know if it made sense. I think it may have been a little confusing, but review to tell me what you think. _


End file.
